The storm
by Lugia0087
Summary: Its a gymshippy fic (Im a gymshipper and I'm proud of it!)


The Storm  
  
Ash, and Brock were on their way to Cinnabar Island. They had to get an antidote because Misty had been poisoned by a tentacool. Ash however was weak and tired. Brock thought it would be best if he would go on his own to get the antidote, so he told Ash to stay there with Misty. Ash stayed and kept Misty company.  
  
"Be careful, Brock," whispered Misty. But Brock didn't hear this.  
  
Brock however encountered team rocket on the way to Cinnabar Island.  
  
"Prepare for trouble,"  
  
"And Make it double,"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation,"  
  
"to unite all peoples within our nation,"  
  
"to denounce the evils of truth and love,"  
  
"to extend our reach to the stars above,"  
  
"Jesse"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket Blasts of at the speed of light,"  
  
"surrender now or prepare to fight,"  
  
"Meowth, that's right."  
  
"Onix, Go!" shouted Brock  
  
"Victreebel go" said James.  
  
"aigggghhhhh," screamed victreebel as it jumped on top of James.  
  
"Onix, Magnitude,"  
  
Onix started making a massive rockslide. Then he whipped up his tail and sent team rocket flying,"  
  
"Good work onix, return,"  
  
Brock had to continue to the pokemart to get the antidote.  
  
As soon as he managed to get the antidote, he legged it all the way back to the place where Misty was.  
  
"Here you go Mist," said Brock in a kind and an caring manner.  
  
"thanks,"  
  
In about an hour Misty was well again. "Thanks Brock." She said to Brock.  
  
"you're welcome."  
  
When they went to the pokemon center Brock was too tired out to even flirt with Nurse Joy. He went to the room and went to sleep in one of the beds.  
  
Ash was up and around still and it was 10:00 at night. He got a surprise phone call from Professor Oak. Prof. Oak had asked him to go to New island and see the legendary pokemon, 'Mew'. Ash obviously was very keen to catch it so he went and told Misty. He then went into the room which they were staying in and shouted,  
  
"Yo Brock, we are going to New Island tomorrow," He shouted loud enough to wake up Brock.  
  
"ugh, what?" said Brock sleepily.  
  
"Ash, That's a bit unfair waking Brock up. He let you stay with me and he went all the way to Cinnabar Island to get the antidote which I am truly grateful of. Brock you can go to sleep now,"  
  
"Thanks," said Brock and with that he fell asleep again.  
  
In the morning they got ready to go to New Island.  
  
As they tried to get there  
  
problems started occurring.  
  
A big storm had started and it was thundering.  
  
Team Rocket came up to the group disguised as Vikings.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock got on the boat.  
  
Then when a big wave came it splashed off team rockets disguises and they were revealed to Brock and the others.  
  
The boat lost control. Suddenly a colossal wave hit the boat, which crashed up against some rocks.  
  
Ash and Misty drifted out and they got separated from Brock.  
  
A big forceful wave tossed Brock into some of the rocks.  
  
Brock tried to get away from the rocks but he was injured badly and didn't have enough strength to swim away.  
  
He thought he wouldn't get away alive so he did the best thing for his pokemon.  
  
Instead of drowning with his pokemon on him he decided to save the pokemon.  
  
He took of his vest (body warmer), which had his pokeballs in.  
  
He threw it up to the surface. Some rocks then bashed him again.  
  
This made him unconscious.  
  
Brock's battered body drifted underwater. He… had drowned.  
  
Later on Ash and Misty had managed to get out of the water.  
  
The next morning ,the storm had cleared up and the sun was shining onto the ocean.  
  
Ash and Misty had now started to search for Brock.  
  
They thought that he had managed to get out of the sea.  
  
At midday Misty had started to get really worried. She told Ash that she was going out with staryu to look for Brock.  
  
Brock's lifeless body had drifted up to the surface.  
  
Misty went out to the ocean. The first thing she saw was Brock's vest. Misty had a horrible feeling come across her.  
  
Misty continued out with Staryu. She then found what she was looking for… Brock.  
  
She and Staryu dragged Brock's body ashore.  
  
Ash was waiting on the other side.  
  
Brock was not breathing. Misty tried resuscitating him but that didn't do anything.  
  
"Pikachu, try your thunder bolt on Brock," said Ash.  
  
"Pika chu !" Pikachu thunder bolted Brock but all that happened was that the electricity formed around Brock's body.  
  
It was like that Brock had been turned to stone.  
  
"Brock," said Misty close to tears, she looked at his comatose body. She thought about how Brock had helped her get well again the previous day.  
  
As soon as Ash had turned around, she kissed Brock on the cheek. She looked at him sadly.  
  
Brock had never had the knowledge of knowing that out there a girl had loved him… Misty.  
  
[pic] 


End file.
